Angled coaxial cable connectors are typically used whenever a cable direction needs to be turned, for example in a 90° angle. These connectors prevent cable damage due to excessive bending, and serve to avoid obstacles that prohibit the connector to be directly connected to a device. Generally, angled cable connectors have a first end adapted to be attached to a device, such as a circuit board, and a second end that is spaced a distance from the circuit board that serves to mate to a coaxial cable. These connectors include an outer housing and a passage having a right angle bend and an inner conductor surrounded by an insulator. The inner conductor and insulator are fitted into the housing and are contained within an outer conductor sleeve.
An Insulator for use with inner conductors of angled connectors is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,728 to Huang, et al. Huang, et al. disclosed a mini BNC connector, having a metal outer casing with two locating cylinders where each respective locating cylinder includes an insulator fitted within. A terminal is joined to this insulator and a respective conductor. The insulator also includes a through hole, and is joined to the respective conductor. The right angle inner conductor is created by attaching the terminal to the conductor. Because the terminal and the conductor are two separate portions, an additional step is required to affix the terminal to the conductor. The additional manufacturing step serves to increase the manufacturing expenses. This two pieced angled conductor may not be affixed properly, or may come apart in the field, thereby degrading signal quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,977 to Lester discloses a coaxial connector having a “board mount end” for mounting on a circuit board and a standoff. The connector includes a “mate end” insulator and a “mount end” insulator. The two separate insulators are installed in the two perpendicular ends. Because two separate insulators are used, additional time and steps are needed in production to assure proper installation. Also, the cost of two insulators adds to the manufacturing expenses.
What is needed is an insulator for use with the inner conductor of an angled coaxial connector that that is easily installed within the connector body and less expensive to manufacture.
An insulator for use with the inner conductor of an angled coaxial connector that serves to guide, align, and locate an inner connector in the bend of the coaxial connector would provide further utility.